In vehicle drive systems wherein relatively long articulated propeller shafts are utilized, for example, to transmit power, there is a necessity to support the shaft at an intermediate position. The support means for these power shafts must enable the shaft to rotate relative to the support means, to pivot about a pivot axis, and also to slide or move axially relative to the support means. Since the support means contains relatively movable contacting bearing surfaces, adequate lubrication means must be provided to constantly enable a flow of lubricating medium to the bearing surfaces.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to design supporting bearing means for rotating shaft, but the resulting bearing structures have been unable to achieve all of the necessary requisites.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,747 to C. W. Carter is directed to a self adjustable shaft bearing wherein the shaft is permitted to rotate and pivot relative to the bearing structure. No structure is disclosed which permits axial movement of the shaft relative to the bearing support, and no means is employed for the continuous introduction of a lubricating medium other than a wooden bushing impregnated with a lubricating oil.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,684 to S. Collito, Jr. relates to a spherical type bearing device for supporting a shaft. Though the bearing structure illustrated in the patent, the supported shaft may rotate, pivot, and move axially with respect to the bearing, but no means is provided to enable the introduction of lubricating medium to all of the bearing surfaces on a continuing basis.
A ball bearing type structures as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,653,064 to L. R. Heim and 2,731,310 to H. L. Patten wherein there is provided a bearing supporting or containing means provided with a lubricant fitting to enable the introduction of a lubricant for the sets of ball bearings. While the bearing structure does permit rotation of the associated shaft, the structure does not allow for relative longitudinal and pivotal movement thereof.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,071 issued to W. Riel et al discloses a rotary shaft seal for automotive vehicles, for example, wherein relative rotary and sliding movement can be achieved between the bearing and the associated shaft. However, the structure of the patent does not permit for relative pivotal movement between the supported shaft and the supporting bearing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,212 to D. May illustrates a ball and socket joint structure having certain features of the present invention. However, the structure illustrated and described therein does not relate to a bearing for supporting a shaft which is adapted to rotate, slide and pivot or rock relative to the bearing support. The ball and socket does disclose a fluid passage means for conducting a hydraulic fluid to and from a control bore of an associated shaft through passageways in the ball and socket joint.